The Company Slut
by wrestlingobsessed
Summary: Carmle Perez is the company slut, having slept with the whole male roaster, and a few divas. She isn't the most normal person, being addicted to pain killers and alcohol. Is she really this crazy slut everybody thinks she is, or is there more unexposed problems? {rated M for cursing, strong sexual content and abuse of alchohol and pills}
1. Chapter 1

The Company Slut ~ Chapter One ~ Welcome To The WWE

* * *

><p>Carmle Perez, or known to the WWE Universe as Chloe Anderson was the company slut. She has slept with everyone from Edge to Goldust, Stone Cold Steve Austin to Cody Rhodes, Chris Jericho to Randy Orton and Vince McMahon to Rosa Mendes. To shorten the list, lets just say... She got around. To get a job with WWE she slept with Vince McMahon, to get to the main roaster she slept and gave head to Triple H, and to get an a match for the Divas Championship she slept with Randy Orton. And she wasn't ashamed. It got her the Divas championship, attention and a hell lot of money. Enough money to buy a house in the Valley, a vacation Vila in Sunny Beach, Bulgaria and a holiday home in Cornwall, England. Carmle's upbringing was terrible. She was born in Las Vegas, Nevada. When she tells people that they think of the big houses that millionairs live in, but no. Carmle grew up in a trailer with a drug addicted mom, abusive father and a pitbull named Cuddles, which was not visions like stereotypes make them out to be. Half of the time the dog saved Carmle from being killed by her father. Carmle was expelled from school at the age of 16 for sleeping with her science teacher and lighting up a blunt in her math class. Her life spilled out of control from there. Carmle is tall (around 5'8.5), has a flat stomach and has long light brown hair with caramel highlights. She was a major tease to the boys, which later would lead to them fucking. She was everybody's booty call. Carmle is also addicted to pain killers and alcohol. Nobody knoes about Carmle's problems. She doesnt have any friends, as the ones she did she slept with their boyfriends. She was struggling to hide her problems from every one, but she did. To the WWE Universe she was WWE's sweetheart, everybody in the crowd loved her. Everyone at home loved her. She couldn't do wrong in their eyes. They didn't know what she was actually like, and if Carmle has her way...they never will, and Carmle always gets her way. 2 years later, Carmle is struggling with life after WWE. Struggling her addictions, demons and a fiancé.<p>

- 2014 -

Carmle walked into her councillor's office.

"Hi, I'm Carmle. I have an appointment with you at 2."

"Ah, yes. Carmle. Have a seat." The woman says to Carmle, who was looking very uneasy.

"So, Carmle. What brings you here?"

"I don't know. Honestly. I need help."

"What do you need help with? Take your time."

"I have an addiction to alcohol and pain killers. My fiancé said if I don't stop then he'll leave me. He's the only thing I have ever loved. He is the only person who has ever truly cared for me."

"What about your parents?"

She sarcastically chuckled. "What parents? They are nothing to me. My mother is the reason I drink. She was also an alcoholic. I guess it runs in the family."

"I am feeling a hatred towards your parents."

"A strong hatred. My dad used to abuse me." Carmle started to play with her thumbs.

"Did you ever tell anybody?"

"He said he would finish me off if I did."

"Where did your addiction to pain killers start?" The councillor was interested on her response.

"I used to work for WWE. I was known as the company slut. I slept with the whole male roaster. I was everybody's booty call. None of the girls liked me for that reason. I liked to drink before I got the job. I slept with the owner to get the job. Once I got the job I just began drinking more. The job was painful, as you can imagine. I got injured a lot. Instead of going to doc I started to abuse pain killers. That's the reason I lost my job. My fiancé is the only thing I have. I'm begging you, please help me." Carmle hated what her life had become, but she needed help.

"Does your fiancé help you in any way?"

"He does. He has his own demons with anger. He came from a broken background to. He is starting to lose his patients with me. He said to me I have a month to get better."

"Carmle talk me through the day you got signed to the WWE."

Carmle took a deep breath. "Ok."

- flashback, august 2004 -

Carmle has been working in this dinner for 5 years. It was a dead end job. Since she had no qualifications so this was the only job she could get. She was working a 12 hour shift. It was 11 hours into her shift and she was beyond tired when all of a sudden and older man walks into the dinner.

"You get this one Carmle, I'm taking my break." Carmle's boss said to the younger brunette.

"K." Carmle replied. She hated her boss. She was a bitch. Always making Carmle work 12 hour shifts most days and simply, being a bitch all the time.

Walking over she realised who it was. Vince fucking McMahon. The millionaire. The owner of WWE. Did Carmle watch WWE? Hell no. Was she interested in getting money out of this guy? Hell yes. Before she got to his booth she unbuttoned two buttons on her shirt, showing her cleavage, made sure her skirt was short enough so he could see her ass as she walked away, fixed her hair and made sure her hips were shaking while she walked.

"Hello." She said in a seductive voice.

He looked up at her. 'Wow' he thought. He couldn't take his eyes off her huge boobs. They were perfect in his eyes. "Hi." he knew it was lame, but that was all he could get out.

She smirked. She had him hooked. She decided she needed to turn up the charm. "So... What's a handsome, young man doing in a dirty, small town like this?" He smiled.

"Well my company, WWE is performing so I need to be there. I made a short stop before we get to the arena."

"You're Vince McMahon, right?" She sat down.

"That's me." He smiled.

"I thought I recognised you. I watch WWE every week." Lie. Carmle had never had cable so she had no chance of watching.

"Oh, really? Wow. Who is your favourite superstar?" Carmle panicked.

"You, of course. You're the best looking out of them all." She smirked. Her charm was working.

"What's your name?"

"Carmle Perez."

"Carmle... Very unique."

"Just like me." She winked.

"Why don't you come back to my hotel room so we can talk... You know. A little more privately." He winked. She knew what he meant. She had no objections. Come on, fucking Vince McMahon... She would have bragging rights for life.

Carmle and Vince had been at the hotel for about an hour now. Carmel was starting to worry she wouldn't get anything out of this guy.

"So tell me your story." Vince said, taking a sip of his beer.

"Ok. I was born in Manhattan, New York City. I moved to Las Vegas when I was 15. My mom was a realtor and my dad was a finance man. We were wealthy. They died when I was 17 when a robbery of our house went wrong." Obviously this was not true. But to Carmle they might as well be dead. A little sob story never hurt anybody.

"I am so sorry."

Carmel started to act sad. She was laughing inside at how gullible this guy was. "It's ok. They never wrote a will so all their money went to the state. I have nothing now. I live in a trailer in the desert and I'm in a dead end job. I wish they were still alive." She started to 'sob'.

"Don't cry. Look." He held her wrists gently. "I would give you a job in the WWE, but right now we have enough Divas." Carmle sighed. She didn't know what else to do. Until a brilliant plan sparked in her head. She stood up from the couch and straddled him. She kissed him and started to unbutton his business shirt.

"Are you sure about this?" Vince asked. Skeptical of the girls intentions.

Carmle smirked and stood up. "Come on." She led him into the bedroom. "Vince... Baby. Lay down and enjoy the show." She said, seductive voice in hand. She started to unbuckle his belt then take off his pants. She then quickly took her cloths off. Wanting to get this over and done quickly.

Carmle was now naked, she slid Vince's underwear down, his fully erect erection standing to attention. "I'm going to make such a good diva... Daddy." She smirked, looking into his eyes. The eyes looking back at her... We're full of lust.

Vince smirked at her calling him daddy. He moaned at her going down on him. "Yes you wi-llll. I will make surrreee of it. Mmmm. Carrmle."

She started to ride him, slowly gaining pace. She moaned. Her moans were genuine, not at all fake. She loved sex. She was a slut, what could she say. "Mmmm, baby. Yes. Uhhhh." She said at the top of her lungs.

"Carmle... Ummm. Babyyy. Who's your daddy?" He shouted.

"You are, you are. Mmmmm." She shouted in response.

"I'm gonna..." He didn't finish his sentence. Vince cummed inside the young brunette. Carmle laid next to Vince, her leg and arm over him. She planned to sleep in his room tonight. "Fuck it. The WWE needs someone like you. Welcome to the WWE, Carmle Perez." Like music to her ears. Her graft worked. She would get thousands from this man, and it felt super sweet.

* * *

><p>First chapter, want do you think? This story will be half flashback (her time in WWE) and half not. Feel free to write a review and tell me what you think. Should I continue? This is also my first sexual scene I have wrote so sorry if it sucked. PS: can you guess who Carmle's fiancè is?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys, My parents have just separated so if I don't upload as much that is why. Sorry. I will reveal Carmle's fiancè in chapter 3.**

* * *

><p>- November 5th, 2014 -<p>

Carmle and her fiancé were getting ready to leave for there holiday home in England. She had to go to her councillor before they left for the airport for a session and then they were off.

"Hello." Carmle said walking into her councillors office.

"Good afternoon, Carmle." Carmle simply smiles. "So... Let's get into it. Last time you were here you told me about how you got signed to WWE. What happened after that?"

"Vince used me. I was signed by WWE that day but I didn't move to Florida to train for a while. Every time WWE was in town he would come to my trailer and basically use me... Make love as he called it." Carmle laughed. "That man wouldn't know what love is if it smacked him in the face. He never saw me as a person, he saw he as a quick fuck to keep him going through the day and that was it."

"I am feeling a hatred to this man. Why is this?"

"Well..."

- May 27th, 2007 -

Carmle had just dyed her hair blonde. She hated it. She done it because Vine had told her to. She was about to go to see him. She had developed strong feelings for this guy. She slept with him regularly and spent a lot of time with him. She didn't care about his age, age was nothing to her. She didn't want to admit it was she was starting to really like him. Vince had been telling her that maybe they could get together. He had promised her that she was the only one he was sleeping with and that she was the only one he had eyes for. She believed him... Stupidly. She knocked on his office door and walked in and to her shock and horror... She saw Vince fucking Candice Michelle. She was devastated to stay the least. How could he do this to her? She truly thought they had something. They had been fucking since the day she got hired. She was just something there for him, nothing more. And that hurt her.

- November 5th, 2014 -

"Why did he want you to dye your hair blonde?" The councillor asked.

"Because there were too many brunettes." Carmle replies, rolling her eyes.

"And what did you do after that?"

"I went to catering and fucked a married man or someone who was in a relationship."

"Why?"

"Why not."

"Did you not feel guilty for there wives or girlfriends after?"

"I felt nothing after. Just like when I was fucking Vince. I didn't feel bad for Linda, and I didn't feel bad for Maria."

"Who is Maria?"

"CM Punk's girlfriend at the time, he is the one I slept with."

- May 27th, 2007 -

That had it. She headed to catering to find and fuck who ever she could find. First person she found, CM Punk. She was always attracted to Punk. His tattoos, long hair and lip ring drove her crazy. She sat next to him at the table where he previously ate alone.

"Hey, Punk." Carmle said in a sexual tone.

"Uh.. Hey, Carmle." Punk replied. Not knowing what to say. He didn't know much about this girl, the only thing he did know is that she was fucking the boss.

"Congratulations on your win tonight."

"Thanks."

"You really shown that guy who's boss." She said and put her and on Punk's crotch. "I like that in a guy." She slightly added a grip, but nothing to hurt him. Just so he could feel her hand there. Punk was surprised.

"What are you doing Carmle?" Punk didn't know what to do.

"Vince could never truly pleasure me... Not in the way you could."

"Carmle I have a girlfriend. I have to go." He removed her hand and walked back to his locker room, Carmle followed.

"Nice locker room." Carmle said looking around.

"Carmle, why are you here what do you want from me?"

"You wanna know what I want?" She asked walking towards him. Stopping when she was as close to him as she could be."

"Yes." Carmle, without a second to spare. Was naked. She stripped down to her birthday suit. Punk's jaw dropped. She had an immense body. Maria had nothing on this woman.

"I can't, Carmle. I'm with, Maria and I love her." Carmle ignored him and and kissed him. Punk at first didn't want to do it... He hated the thought of being with anyone else but, Maria. But there was something about, Carmle that he couldn't put his finger on. He kissed her back. The kiss began slowly and gradually became more passionate. Carmle was a phenomenal kisser in Punk's eyes. Punk broke the kiss. Just staring into her eyes. Carmle smirked. Result.

"I can't believe I am about to do this."

"Do what?" Carmle replied. Punk picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He laid her on the floor and got in between her legs.

"Are you sure about this? Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course I'm sure. Not get your trunks off and show me how a real man takes care of business." They smirked and he took off his trunks.

"You're such a slut" Punk said, entering her.

Carmle let out a loud moan. "I know."

"The company slut." Carmle smirked.

"You have no idea."


	3. Chapter 3

- upsetting themes -

* * *

><p>Carmle was bringing her fiancé to her next session. She was nervous. She knew they would have to talk about unspoken emotions and she hated it.<p>

"Ah... Hello, Carmle." the councillor said, welcoming the pair into her office. "You must be the lucky guy."

Carmle's fiancé smiled, holding Carmle's hand. "I'm, Jon." the councillor smiled. Jon and Carmle sat down on the couch. Jon sat normally and Carmle sat with one leg over the other. Jon's hand was on her thigh and Carmle's arm was wrapped around his.

"So I've really gotten to know Carmle and I know about all her involvements with the WWE roaster, especially, Vince McMahon." Jon hated Vince. When the women said his name he wanted to tear someone apart.

"I know you both have had previous problems... Would you like to explain... In your own time."

Jon spoke. He knew Carmle wouldn't have been strong enough. "Me and Carmle began dating in 2010, she moved in with me in 2011 and by 2012 she was pregnant. We both were so happy. The thought of having a kid filler me with happiness, you know. If it was a girl I would have protected her from boys and all the bad stuff in the world... If it were a boy we could have watched wrestling or football together and when he was old enough have a few beers with me. I was so exited. We found out early on in the pregnancy it was triplets. I can't explain how happy I was... Carmle too. We both always talked about how happy we were. I can't express enough how happy we were. At the five month scan we found out Carmle was pregnant with three girls. I was going to have three little princesses. A few days later we decided on the names; Cecilia Grace, Evelyn Marie and Mae-Louise. All beautiful names, just like they would be. We decided on the name Mae-Louise because her aunt was called Mae and my grandma was called Louise. They were the most important people in our lives. When Carmle was seven and a half months pregnant something changed. One night we were sat eating a pizza and watching the game and she began having bad cramps. She thought it was normal pregnancy pains. It escalated throughout the night. I made her go to the ER and she reluctantly did. It wasn't good. She was labour. Way too early for a normal pregnancy let alone triplets. Carmle gave birth to the girls and they were taken away and put into incubators." Jon took a deep breath. Carmle rubbed his thigh.

"I know this is hard for you, Jon. In your own time."

"Cecelia died at birth. She was the smallest. It was just Evelyn and Mae-Louise. When I saw them in the incubators I burst into tears. They were so small. About the size of my hand probably. I knew they were in for the fight of their lives. I even tried praying...and I'm an atheist." Talking about this killed Jon. "The next week Cecilia died and the month after so did Evelyn. It killed me inside, and Carmle. It took us way to long to even be able to even touch each other. We couldn't even look at each other without crying. We had to give all the stuff for the girls away. That finished me off. I broke down. Those girls were going to be my future and they were gone... Like that. I know the hospital did everything they could, but I wish they did more. I would do anything to be able to hold my girls... Just once. I was never aloud to hold them when they were alive. Because there bones hadn't developed properly it would basically break them. And that's the story." Tears were falling from Carmle's face. Jon held her. "It's okay baby."

"You are so brave. So strong. I love you so much." He kissed her head.

"Thank you both for this session, you both can leave now." Carmle wiped her eyes and left with John.

They were home. Jon was sat with a beer.

"Babe... Another one today? It's only 2 o'clock and you've had seven."

"Carmle. I had to talk about the girls today. Of course I'm going to need a drink."

"You know what, Jon. You need to stop using our daughters as an excuse to drink that poison. Sort your damn life out for crying out loud." Jon got out of his seat and grabbed her by the neck.

"How many times have I fucking told you to never bring them up. You know how it makes me feel. I am a grown ass man and I will drink if I want... Now go get me another beer, bitch." He violently let go of her. Carmle was done with being pushed around.

"Jon... Let me ask you a question. Do you think our girls would be proud of their daddy right now? Look at you Jon. You're an alcoholic, women beater and you're a mess."

He hit her hard. "Get out." He grabbed her by the hair and threw her out. "Go fuck the roaster like old times, slut. It's your fault our babies died." He slammed the door and Carmle cried. She picked herself up and went to get car. Thankfully she had her keys in her pocket. She cleaned herself up and drove to the hotel. She knew a certain someone would be there. She knocked on the door.

"Hi." John said, answering in his boxers.

"Hi, John. Sorry to come uninvited. Can I come in?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Sorry if the chapter sucked. I struggled writing this. For those of you who don't know, Jon is Dean Ambrose. Thank you for reading and again sorry if this chaptet sucked.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

"Thanks for letting me stay over." Carmle said, walking towards the door.

"It's fine. I miss you on the road."

"I miss it too... It's just Vince. He is so vile and plus I doubt he would let me come back."

"I can talk to him if you want?"

"No it's okay... Plus I doubt Jon would let me." John rolled his eyes. He hated Jon.

"Fuck Jon, Carmle just come back."

"I'm sorry but I can't." John sighed but knowing there was nothing he could do he let it go.

"See you soon." John said as he hugged her.

"Bye." Carmle walked to her car and drove back to the house. Dread filled her mind.

- December 20th 2007 -

Carmle was scheduled to face Candice for the WWE Women's Championship. She was exited as this was the first time she had a title shot. She hadn't spoken to Vince since she saw him with Candice and had neither spoken to Punk. Punk and Maria had broken up due to the fact she found out about the pair. To Carmle's disgust, Vince walked to the ring with Candice. 'Let Me Show You What Love Is' blasted the arena with Candice doing her usual entrance.

"So I bet you're all wondering why I'm out here." Vince smirked. "Chloe... Get your skinny little ass out here." Vince demanded. Piece of Me by Brittany Spears played and Carmle walked out to the ring. She grabbed a mic and kept her distance from Vince and Candice.

"So everyone. Chloe Anderson is not all you think she is. She isn't as strong as you all think." Vince stated.

"What are you doing?" Carmle asked.

"SHUT UP!" Vince shouted, the crowd booed.

"Chloe Anderson is in fact, a dirty, dirty slut." The crowd went crazy. Not expecting that. Carmle stood in shock.

"I feel like everyone should know this part also... She slept with the owner of this company and the saviour of this division, Vincent Kennedy McMahon to get a job. How sad." Candice smirked.

"Stop." Carmle blurted out.

"Guys... The slut speaks." She got in Carmle's face. "What do you have to say for yourself?" Carmle stayed quite.

"And then... When she found out that Vinny was fucking me, she slept with CM Punk. When WWE went to Nevada she slept with Shelton Benjamin and also, when WWE went on the Europe tour, in Germany... Carmle has some certain fun with a diva, isn't that right Carmle?" Candice smirked. "What a slut." Candice continued. The crowd began chanting SLUT SLUT SLUT. Carmle cried.

"Aw the slut cries... Probably because she wants more dick. Don't worry honey, there

is plenty of it in the locker room waiting for you." Candice smirked and laughed. Carmle smacked her in the face and took her down, throwing punches on top of her. All her anger burst out into one. Vince pulled her off Candice. He slapped her. He slapped her so hard she was unconscious.

"RING THE BELL REF!" Candice ordered to the ref, sat at ringside. The bell rang and the match went ahead. It was no match really. As soon as the bell rand and the ref got into the ring, Candice got the pin, 1.. 2.. 3.. Ding, Ding, Ding.

"Your winner and still WWE Women's Champion.. CANDICE MICHELLE." Candice stood over Carmle had held the championship high in the air. "THIS IS MY HOUSE!" She screamed and then made out with Vince in the ring. The crowd 'EWWWW' chanted. When they left the ring Carmle did too. She got back to the women's locker room, where every body liked her except Maria (for obvious reasons) and Mickie James. She was talking to her best friend, Gail Kim.

"Yeah I know I shouldn't have done what I've been doing, but look where it got me. I am a main event diva now and I just had a main event match on RAW for the championship. That has to say something."

"What?" Gail asked.

"That my pussy tastes goooood." Carmle joked.

"Ew. Anyway, so what are you going to do now?"

"Hmmm... I'm going to go fuck the golden boy." Carmle smirked.

"Cena? Really dude?"

"Yep."

"He has a girlfriend, you know?"

"Yeah like that has stopped me in the past."

Gail laughed. "Have fun."

"Come in." John commanded and Carmle walked in.

"Hey, John."

"Hey. I'm sorry for what happened out there.. It must have been humiliating." Carmle paused for a few seconds, admiring his body.

"Are you checking me out right now?" John asked, smirking.

"You could say that."

"Carmle... I have a girlfriend. I can't." He knew what she wanted. There body's were touching now. "Carmle, I don't think you're in the right state of mind for this."

"Really? So what if I do this?" She grabbed his bulge, which was getting bigger. John gasped.

"I...I" John was speechless,he didn't know what to do. On the one hand he didn't want to cheat on Liz, then on the other hand he thought Carmle was crazy beautiful.

"Exactly." Carmle smirked. She got on her knees and started to unbuckle his belt then pull his jorts down. His erect penis springs to half attention, Carmle takes it into her mouth. Firstly sucking on the tip and then gradually beginning to deep trout. After a few minutes John was near enough ready to cum,

"Get the fuck on back and spread your legs." Carmle sucked John's member once more, letting his penis out of her mouth with a pop. She got on the floor and spread her legs wide.

John got down on the floor with her and began to lick her pussy. Slowly at first,.. Up down, up and down. But gradually his tongue skills were unleashed and soon Carmle was screaming left from right in pure lust. John had incredible tongue skills... Better than anyone she had ever been with.

"John. I don't know how much longer I can last! Fuck me!" Carmle demanded. John smirked and licked his lips.

"Damn you taste so good." He said, getting onto his knees, implanting his big dick into her pussy. He didn't start slow, he went full force and gave it all he had. Carmle was having the time of her life and didn't want this to end. Shortly after John had started to fuck her, he flips her over so now Carmle was on top. She slowly rode him while putting her breast in John's face. She sat up and began ridding him faster, and fast. John was groaning like there was no tomorrow, Carmle also.

"You're amazing." John was able to murmur and Carmle rode him fast, slowly developing carpet burn on her knees.

"Cum for me baby. Cum at the same time as I do." Carmle spoke and within seconds they did. Carmle got off him and sucked him, only a few times to get her juices off his member.

"That was the best sex I have ever had." John said, laying there in pure ecstasy.

Carmle smirked. "You have a match tonight so get your hot ass butt in the shower. I'll meet you there." Carmle said, smirking as she walked towards the shower. John followed like a lost puppy. This was sure going to be a fun night.


	5. Chapter 5

- December 10th, 2014 -

"So, Carmle... Long time so see. How was England?"

"We didn't go in the end. Jon got called for work and we just couldn't go in the end. Which is obviously upsetting." Carmle lied, it was better then telling her he beat the living day lights out of her.

"Oh right." The councillor replied, sounding suspicious. "Anyway, I want to talk about what happened after your secret of Vince got revealed."

"I fucked John Cena."

"Why?"

"Because John was the golden boy of WWE, still is now."

"So was the sex good?"

"Amazing. Probably the best I've had." Carmle replied, smirking.

"I can sense some attraction to John... Is that true?"

Carmle stayed quite for a few seconds. "It's not that I don't love Jon." Carmle quickly blurted out, "But Cena treats me like such a princess... Jon won't even say good morning to me." Carmle said in the lowest tone possible.

"When did you become addicted to pills, Carmle?"

"When I got injured."

"Would you like to talk me through that night?" Carmle nodded.

- January 23rd 2008 -

Carmle was due to take on Ashley and Maria in a 2-on-1 handicap match. She was not happy about this match but what could see do? Nothing.

"The following contest is a 2-on-1 handicap match. Introducing first, from New York, New York... Ashley!" The crowd boo'd. "And her partner, from Chicago, Illinois... Maria!" The crowd also boo'd. "Introducing finally. From Las Vegas, Nevada... Chloe Anderson!" The crowd cheered.

The match began and Carmle, within seconds was on the mat, getting punched by Ashley and kicked by Maria. The ref broke it up and I slowly, but surly got to my feet. I realised there was no way I would win this match so I decided to give it all I got. I ran to Ashley and got her down, I started punching her... Obviously Maria grabbed me by my hair and picked me up. She got me to my feet and clowslined me over the top rope. I fell onto the mat outside the ring, with my knee making a crunch. I knew something was bad. I screamed and started to cry. The ref began counting,

1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. 5.. 6.. 7.. 8.. 9.. 10, the bell rang.

"Your winners of this match as a result of a count out... Ashley and Maria." she was still in excruciating pain with my knee. Carmle hadn't moved from the point she landed, and the doc had finally came over once the girls had left the ring and walked back up the ramp.

"Where does it hurt?" The doc asked.

"My knee!" Carmle slowly got out. The doc knew something was wrong and cut her wrestling boot off, to be greeted with a horrible sight.

"We need to get you to hospital right now for emergence surgery." She wasn't in the right state of mind to listen to him so she didn't know what was going on. He radios through to the back, asking for paramedics. They come and they put me on the stretcher and took her to the hospital for emergence surgery. The surgery was a success. Carmle wasn't aloud to wrestle for 9 months to a year, much to Vince's happiness. Carmle was aloud home after a week but She was hopping all over the place. The only person who came to see her was John that whole week when she was in hospital, one person. He was the only one who cared.

- End of flashback -

"So... Would you say you have an attraction to John?" The councillor asked.

"Yeah I suppose I did."

"Not any more?"

"I don't see him enough to have."

"Is your injury the time you became an addict."

"I suppose it was. It was only a few at a time then it got worse."

"Well, Carmle the first step is admitting you have a problem."

"Oh yes, I have a problem. And I need help." Carmle said, looking down.

"You're very strong for admitting that you have a problem, I am proud of you. Now let's talk about alcohol... When did you first start drinking?"

"I started when I was around 16, that was just after I lost my baby?"

"You had a miscarriage?"

"Yes." Carmle replied, looking down at the floor. "It didn't become a problem until I was around 20 and when I joined the WWE it got worse. The bumps I used to take in the ring hurt a lot and that was what helped me. In the beginning I was strong enough not to. Alcohol was just an easy thing for me. I didn't have to go through doctors to get it. Liquor stores are everywhere and when you're on the road you are every where."

"So have you been drinking since then?"

"Yeah. It got worse when I got fired from the company."

"And why is that?"

"Because of Jon. He's an idiot. He told Vince that I had the addiction. Vince was strangely understanding and Steph, which is his daughter was talking about getting me into rehab and then me making a come back and eventually becoming champion."

"What did Jon do?"

"Jon told the whole roaster, because everyone knew the world began to know. They had no choice but to fire me. It made there company look bad and would make it worse if they kept me." Carmle signed.

"So in a way, Jon ruined your career."

"Yes he did, he also ruined my life. He controls it, manipulates it and destroyed it."

"When you came in you guys seemed so content and loved up."

"Yeah, seemed. That's the side Jon wants everyone to see. You know fake Jon, he's lovely and would do anything for anyone. The real Jon, the Jon I know is a horrible, horrible person that when he doesn't get his own way will beat you. He's also an alcoholic, and a violent one at that. That's the real Jon... And I can't wait for everyone to learn that." Carmle smirked. "He destroyed my career, now I will destroy his." Carmle smirked, cooking up a plan in her head.


End file.
